


day 14: injuries

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: when steve gets into yet another fight, bucky is there to fix him up.





	day 14: injuries

**Author's Note:**

> this is a week late lmao but it's here. this was gonna be longer but i was able to end it earlier and i wanted to post so i hope you enjoy!

when bucky came back from a late shift at work to their tiny apartment and steve was nowhere to be seen, he started to worry.

terrified that he had done something stupid (again), bucky immediately rushed out the door, not even having time to breathe after working. he checked all the usual spots, including the alleys around them in case steve had pissed off someone bigger than him (which was most people) in one of said spots. at first, his search seemed to have been of little avail, until he saw some movement in the shadows. he took another look, instantly recognizing steve’s skinny frame.

“bucky? what are you doing here?”

“what am _i_ doing here?” bucky repeated. “what did you even do? never mind, let’s get you home first.”

upon closer examination (in the light), none of steve’s injuries were particularly severe. a split lip, his left eye beginning to swell and bruise, which bucky gave him ice for, but nothing that required immediate medical attention.

“so, what happened?” bucky asked.

“nothing, he just…said some shit. it’s not―it’s not that big of a deal, buck. you don’t have to run after me and patch me up every time.”

bucky laughed at that. “‘course i do. god knows you wouldn’t if i wasn’t there.” steve looked down while bucky was busy bandaging up his knuckles. “besides, i don’t mind. i just wish you would learn how to pick your battles. most things aren’t worth the fight, steve.”

“i’ll try. no promises, though.” steve managed a smile. bucky rolled his eyes, but was having a difficult time hiding his own smile.

“you’re a punk,” bucky said, shaking his head.

“you love me.”

“i do.” steve wrapped his arms around bucky, assuring him that he was fine. the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders was released and steve physically felt him relax.

“i haven’t asked you about your day yet,” steve said, still holding bucky. he led them to their bedroom where bucky obliged steve by telling him what had happened that day. he didn’t feel like anything really interesting had happened (he never did, it was the same every day), steve always listened to him like it was breaking news he was telling. they talked mindlessly until bucky fell asleep first, and everything was peaceful.

  



End file.
